One more chance in happiness
by dhfreak06
Summary: Buffy has lost everything after the Hellmouth was destroy. Now She has found something new to life for. Crossover with Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles


It starts with pain

**Title:** One more chance in Happiness

**Rated:** R (towards the ending)

**Fadoms:** Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles and Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Characters:** Buffy Summers, John Connor, Derek Reese, Sarah Connor, Cameron

**Pairings:** Buffy/Derek

**Summary:** Buffy has lost everything after the Hellmouth was destroy. Now She has found something new to life for.

**Word Count:** 2,548

**A/N:** I wrote this piece for the awesome museinsipire

Los Angeles, perfect city to find trouble that is what Buffy always thought. That is were she was, the city of falling Angels. Her mission was complete, she had destroyed the hellmouth and now once more she was alone. Leaving her friends behind, they had turn there back from her. Year of her risking her life for them meant nothing to them. Now all there was left was her in a room alone. She looked out the window to the noisy city from the apartment she was staying. At least she get's to live a life with the necessaries that she needed to survive. They hadn't left her completely helpless. The new Watcher's council had given her enough to start a normal life. Well as normal as possible. They now had all their other Slayers to save the world. Buffy woke everyday at a time, asking what the meaning of her live was now. She usually like talking walks around the city in daylight since that was rare for her. She would usually only take long walks at night. Her question about the meaning of life to her was soon to be about to be answered when she saw a man running towards a burning car that she saw exploded.

Buffy also ran towards the car. She stopped right beside the man as they both stared at the burning car.

"Was there anyone in that car?" Buffy asked the man beside her.

"I don't know," He looked real concern.

"Is that your car?" Buffy asked him.

Buffy looked in the sidewalk to see a girl standing there. The man next to her started running towards her and Buffy followed his lead.

"Was anyone in the car?" He yelled at her. "Tell me you machine." He screamed at the girl. Buffy just looked at the girl. She was a robot. 'Great' she thought. But in that thought a woman and a boy came running out of the house in front of them.

"Derek, what happen?" The woman asked.

"I don't know are you two okay. I thought it was one of you in the car." He said with a breath of relief as he spoke.

"Yeah, we are okay. We just heard the explosion. Cameron were you in the car?" The boy asked.

"Yes, but I got out before the bomb could go off." She answered in a ratter robotic way.

"Okay, if someone is trying to kill you people you guys shouldn't be out in the streets like this." Buffy suddenly said pulling their attention to her.

"Who are you?" The woman asked who seemed to be the mother of the boy.

"Someone that can help you from the person that almost kill your robot friend," She said.

All of the four individuals stared at her.

"We need to take this inside," Cameron stated. They all looked at each other. As much as Sarah didn't want to go in with a stranger Cameron had a point they couldn't discuss this in the open.

As they entered the house John was looking over Cameron to see there wasn't any that might had hurt her.

Derek couldn't keep his eyes of the girl in front of him. She looked beautiful, but also she couldn't take it out of his head how this young hot girl could know that the metal was a robot.

"How did you know that she was a robot?" Derek was the first to speak.

"Are you kidding me, the way she stands and talked in front of us? Who isn't going to know she was a robot?" She said in a spunky way.

"Okay, how do you know about robots?" Sarah asked.

Buffy looked at her, not even knowing the lady and she already thought she was annoying.

"Well my mom dated one when I was in high school and my ex-boyfriend. Well we where never dating but it was just a complicated thing. Well he made this super nerd make a robot that looked exactly like me lets just say that it wasn't for talking purposes." Buffy rumble. At the end she saw the four individuals look at her strangely.

Derek looked amuse. He knew this wasn't a laughing matter. If there where people out there that knew how to make robots they had to be stop, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing at her.

Buffy just looked at him and smile as she continued. "Quiet, embarrassing."

Sarah interrupted their moment with her question that Derek was also thinking. "Where can we find the person who did those robots?" Sarah asked determine.

"Hold your horses lady. We can just go make robots just like that. They are serious matter. I personally don't like the whole non living machine use for peoples own personal purposes, but well it also depends on the person…" Buffy kept talking but was stopped by John laughing.

Sarah looked at John and he stopped laughing. 'This wasn't a matter to be laughing' Sarah thought.

"Look this is not a game girl this is a matter of saving the future," Sarah told Buffy irritated.

"Look lady first off my name is Buffy. Secondly I know a lot about saving the world. And to answer your question the guys who build the robots I mention are dead. If I may mention the last guy didn't die happily." She said calmly and a bit irritated at the same time.

The individuals in the room just stare at the petite blond.

"Look, we just want to know who you are?" Derek asked her trying to get her to calm down.

"Sorry, I just get a little over exited in these types of situations," she told him looking at his eyes.

"Which ones," asked John said as he finally talked.

"The ones where you know it involves the world ending," she said truthfully.

"What would you say that the world would end by machines taking over?" John told her. His mom looked angry at the action his soon had taken. He had reveal to someone he didn't know about the future.

"I would believe you," she said as she stared at him.

"How do you know so much about this?" Derek asked her as he took a stepped closer to her. By now they could hear the fire truck heading towards the exploding car.

"Let's just say that I was destine to save the world at a real young age," she said as if she was only speaking to him.

At those works John understood what she was talking about, because the same was happening to him.

"She is Buffy Summer, she is destine to save the world a lot as she is destine to die protecting it," said Cameron all of a sudden.

Derek now knew why the name sounded familiar to him some how. She was the famous Slayer. The one that was talked about in at night when they hide from the Terminators, she was like a guardian angel. He just looked at her as if a child found out that Santa Clause does exist. He had dreamed of her, even thought he didn't know her.

"How does your creepy robot know my name?" she asked as she pointed at Cameron.

"Cameron, is from the future," John answered defending his robot from the girl. He had to take his mom and uncle talking about her. He didn't think he could take a stranger talking about her also.

"Great, future robots and wait let me guess you are the future leader of mankind," she said knowing well the story. Why must it always have to be the kids with the weight of the world in their shoulders?

"Then you must be his mom," she pointed at Sarah, "The protector," she pointed at Cameron, "And the dad," she said finally pointed at Derek.

"Actually I am the uncle, Derek," he told her trying to make it completely clear that he was single. Buffy just smiled at him.

Sarah looked at him then looked back at John. She looked real disappointed

"How do you know all this," Sarah finally spoke to Buffy.

Buffy role her eyes at the lady, 'Why did the adult always thing that they knew what was best?' she thought to herself.

"Because, I went through this, I lived it. Not knowing that if I will live the next day. Protecting everyone. Now having a life. Believe me being a teenager and going through that does a lot of damage to your social life." She finishes as she winked at John, Derek just chuckle.

"You think this is funny?" Sarah asked him confuse.

"Yeah, I can't believe I have the Slayer actually in front of me."

Buffy looked at him questionably. How did he know that she was the slayer?

Derek answers the question once he saw the expression on her face.

"I am from the future also," he explained.

Buffy understanding nodded.

"So she can be trusted?" Sarah asked him.

"I trust her more than my own life," was all that Derek responded. Buffy smiled at him. He made her feel at that instant whole again, but only for a second since he knew that that felling could never be complete. She knew that she couldn't get involve with anyone it only brought her pain at the end.

"Fine, how can you help us?" Sarah asked.

Buffy stared at her for a while. "First, you have to tell me the problem." She stated.

"This is Cameron, my future self send her back in time to protect me," John said as he answered her question.

"What's after you?" She asked in seriously.

"The robots from the future, they don't want me to form a resistance in the future," He said with a small smile in his face. Buffy knew that face too well. It was the face of a person who was destined to do great things but with the cause of their happiness.

"And what's your story uncle, why are you here to protect your nephew if he already send a robot to protect himself," she asked curiously.

"I didn't know he was my nephew until I meet him here in the past, well present. He send me to form a base here with necessary materials," He stated.

"Cool," Buffy knew that there was more to the story. But he didn't wish to get into the story right now. She just wanted to get to the point at the moment.

"So, all you need is to hide?" she asked the boy in front of her.

"We came here to try to stop Skynet from taking over," finally spoke Sarah.

Buffy just nodded at the woman. She didn't really like the woman at all.

"And the person who try to blow you up was Skynet's robots?"

"No, that was another problem we have, it was someone who is in possession of the Turk. A device that may be the main core of the evolution to Skynet," said Cameron.

"Got to tell you but you are in a big hole," Buffy said.

"Yeah," said Derek with a chuckle.

"I will get some weapons ready," Sarah said as she walked out of the living room area to her room.

"I will go check if I can find any information on the hard drive we have," John said as he walked to his room with Cameron right behind him.

Now the only ones in the room were both Derek and Buffy.

"Am I that famous in the future, that you know about me," she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we needed something to keep us sane. But I never thought you were this beautiful." He said straight forward.

Buffy just put her head down not looking at his gaze on her. She couldn't go through this again. It would rip her apart. She could only take so much in her lifetime. He slowly walked in front of her.

Soon he was just inches from her. He lifted his hand on her check.

"I know those eyes to well, don't worry you won't be alone in this," he told her sweetly and placed a kiss on her for head. He knew her story to well. He felt, as he knew her all his life. It was a fast move on his account but he needed this. He needed comfort even if it was just for a second and just hugging this warrior in front of him.

She felt confuse, but she also felt safe. Safer than she had felt with Angel, she ended up leaning towards him and falling in his embraces. She didn't know what she was doing. She just met the man that was holding her.

As the heard a sound from one of the room she pulled a part from him and gave them a small smile.

"Let's try and save your family," was all she responded as she headed towards the room that John had gone, he followed closely behind her towards the room.

Weeks had pass and they two war heroes had gotten closer. They have become very familiar with each other. She ended up explaining the rest of her story to the Connors' and them their story to her. It was once again the story of saving the world. They have come to trust each other. They all felt connected somehow.

Buffy and Derek development had been something she had wished would have not had happened, but was happy it did. She just hoped that there wasn't going to be any pain in the end.

They were soon in her apartment, wanting some time by themselves. They still had not told anyone about their blossoming relationship. Sarah in a way would not approve it. She always thought that they must focus on the mission in hand. The turk was still out there and Skynet could still be activated in their future.

As Buffy close the door of her apartment Derek's lips where in hers.

"I have been waiting all day to do that," he said between the passionate kisses he gave her.

Buffy just smiled as he kissed her. She finally felt complete with him. She felt wanted. They soon got deeper into her apartment discarding themselves from the barriers between their bodies.

"Your so beautiful," Derek said as he place kisses down her neck. She moans his name as he did so.

"I want you," she said to him as she looked as his eyes that desperately showed the need for her. She placed her hand on his back going over his battle wounds. She soon wraps her legs around his thighs making them both gasp. She could feel his want for her.

The only thing between them was their undergarment. The kisses increase with hunger as he is on top of her in her bed.

"Derek, please," she begs for him to enter her. He soon takes off the last piece of close in her body and does the same with himself. With one thrust he enters her. She screams with pleasure as he goes in and out of her moaning.

As soon as they reach their peek he kisses her forehead and they both collapse in each other's arms.

"Want to go for round two," Derek whispers into her ear with a smirk in his face.

**A/N:** What do you guys think? Do you guys like it?


End file.
